


Oxenfreed

by bolide_belle, GlowAmber



Series: Modern Tangled [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolide_belle/pseuds/bolide_belle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/pseuds/GlowAmber
Summary: The Ward/Fitzherbert can be chaotic, but that's why they have Oxenfreed.[Modern AU, Prank fic. Sometimes they call Oxenfreed, sometimes they don't.]





	Oxenfreed

His morning has been quiet, so far. Neither of the teenagers in the house bothered him when he meandered downstairs beyond a sleepy good morning. He doesn’t have work, today, but he looks outside at the bright sunshine peeking through the curtains and thinks, ‘It’s too gorgeous to stay in.’

James takes his coffee and breakfast to the back porch and sits there, taking in the idyllic scene. Max lounges at his feet, tongue lolling out eagerly as he waits the little tidbits that he is bound to get. It rained sometime in the night, so the grass is especially green, the air incredibly fresh. He breathes in deep, smiling to himself.

“... Hey Max, how about the park, today?”

The pitbull snaps to attention at the word ‘park’ and his tail wags excitedly, thumping against the deck. “That’s what I thought.” He laughs and drops a few of his apple slices down for his best friend before getting to his feet. It’s his day off, he doesn’t need to fuss himself with anything really. 

He drops his dishes in the sink to get later and goes for Max’s leash and his slip-ons, he can go out in his pajamas today. Let it be a lazy day. 

“Kids, I’m going to the park with Max!” 

From Cassandra’s room there is a muffled shout that sounds like an ‘Okay!’ but he stops suspiciously when he hears a loud bang from Eugene’s room, as if he fell out of bed. He pauses and listens, waiting to see if his son will coming running down the stairs. It is a little early for him, but he knows that he enjoys going to the dog park. 

When the noises don’t continue, he shrugs and steps outside with Max carrying his leash. He is only two feet away from his car just parked in the drive when he realizes something is incredibly wrong.

The inside of his car looks colorful.

He sucks his lips in, staring harder, while Max hops around his feet excitedly. He can’t be seeing what he thinks he’s seeing. This would have had to have cost Eugene his entire allowance for the last few months, so… How?

James tilts back and looks up at Eugene’s bedroom window where his son stands, watching, with a gleeful grin and a video camera in his hand. Of course. He’s just about to turn back around when Max does what he does best and springs up, trained so damned well, to open the driver’s side door. 

It must be hundreds of ball pit balls that come flooding out, catching his dog by surprise and making him almost lose his balance. He can barely contain his groan, especially when from the open window he hears Eugene start blasting music.

_”How could this happen to me? I’ve made my mistakes, I’ve got nowhere to run….”_


End file.
